


GRBB Round 1~ art for fic: Just Like The Constellations

by qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Art, Glam Reverse Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam 'Silver Devil' Lambert—one of the most feared, infamous pirates in the Caribbean and on the high seas—is both intrigued and amused when Tommy comes to him for help. Apparently no one's told the boy that pirates aren't altruistic in the least. But then Tommy makes him an offer he can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GRBB Round 1~ art for fic: Just Like The Constellations

Here's more GRBB art I've made for the [Glam Reverse BigBang](http://glam-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/) on LJ and DW.

This is the original art I submitted.  


And when it got claimed by [](http://toobusy2write.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**toobusy2write**](http://toobusy2write.dreamwidth.org/) I was totally over the moon!! I just KNEW the fic that she was going to write for it would be AWESOME and FABULOUS and OH SOOOOOOO GREAT and OMG, I WAS RIGHT!!!!

It's all of it and SO! MUCH MORE!!!

Thank you SO much, [](http://toobusy2write.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**toobusy2write**](http://toobusy2write.dreamwidth.org/) for coming up with such a GREAT A/T Pirate AU to match my art!! ♥♥♥♥ *mmmmmmwah*

 **Summary:** Adam 'Silver Devil' Lambert—one of the most feared, infamous pirates in the Caribbean and on the high seas—is both intrigued and amused when Tommy comes to him for help. Apparently no one's told the boy that pirates aren't altruistic in the least. But then Tommy makes him an offer he can't refuse.

**[Fic Master Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/747250) **

It will be posted as a WIP but I KNOW you won't have to wait long for updates. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** The fic banner,wallpaper, icons and chapter art/divider under the cut are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The photos are NOT mine!I only "borrowed" them.Same goes for the songs of the soundtrack/mix.They still belong to their creators! ;)

 

  
Fic banner  


Divider  


Icons  
#1 #2 #3 #4  
 **FYI:** #3 and #4 are NOT shareable!They belong to the author!!

Wallpaper  
[](http://uploadingit.com/file/view/hjz0vyipr87ml4jv/JLTC%201680x1050%20px%20wallpaper.jpg)  
Click me!

CD cover art/soundtrack/mix  


Soundtrack direct download: [Zip file](http://www.4shared.com/download/uSBA_v_R/JLTC_soundtrack.zip)  


Hope you'll like what I created....and OMG,this was finally the last GRBB!!! ;))

*dead*


End file.
